Not Seeing in Color
by dontmissasinglesunrise
Summary: In the life of a Navajo Indian orphan girl, Katniss Everdeen faces racism in the southern most part of Arizona. The white man's hate is enough to make her certain they're all the same. Until she meets Peeta Mellark, and learns to do one thing the white man can't. She learns to not see people in color.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is an accurate and unfiltered depiction of racism against Native Americans in Arizona. My apologies if any of it offends you, but I can promise you it is only to educate people of the way this race has been treated, and to this day still is treated. Thank you.

...

Not Seeing In Color

Mrs. Stencil taps her pencil against her clipboard as she takes roll.

"Ansley Riverboat."

"Here." The girl says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, thank you. Ben Pager."

"Here,miss." The boy drawls in his southern accent, raising his hand.

"Paige Ivey."

"Yes'm?"

"Nothing sweety, just making sure you're here."

"Oh." The girl blushes, scooting down in her seat. A few girls nearby giggle.

"Pee-Peter? I think there's a typo."

"There's not, I just have a really weird name." A boy at the back of the room pipes up, a crooked self deprecating grin spreading over his face. The teacher laughs easily. "Ah, I see. That clears it up. Thank you Peeta."

The whole class bursts out laughing.

"Peeta?! Like the bread? Bwahahah"

I turn around in my seat to look at him. I smile at him looking from the class to him that lets him know I think they are idiots, then shaking my head and rolling my eyes. His body shakes in silent laughter as he clutches his stomach. I smile. He straightens up and winks at me. I huff, flipping my braid over my shoulder before turning back around.

How dare he have the gall to wink at me, I think to myself. "Katniss!" The teacher yells at me. I straighten up in my seat,all of a sudden rigid as a board.

"Yes ma'am. Here."

"You should have answered me the first time." The teacher says sternly.

I gulp. "Yes ma'am, I'm really sorry."

"Stupid cherry nigger." Somebody mutters.

I have to fight the instinct to look around for who said such a thing by balling my hands into fists and squinting my eyes shut.

I'm used to it. But that doesn't make me like it any better.

I'm Katniss Everdeen, and this is my life story. I wasn't always an orphan. I was the beautiful baby of a Navajo woman and a white man. Sure it was a one night stand that landed me here, but I still had a family. Except the pressure was too much for my father, so he put me on the doorstep of Panem Orphanage. As soon as my mother found out, she tried to fight for me. But there wasn't much money to the the Everdeen name, therefore not a lot of support possible for raising a child. So the law was on my father's side.

So here I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Seeing in Color

Chapter 2

"Okay class, find a partner for your project." I turn around to find that Peeta boy staring at me again. Figures. Someone taps on my shoulder. Gale. Of course. I'm surprised I didn't think to pair up with him right away. He rooms at the same orphanage as I do and we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. He punches me lightly in the shoulder, "Be my partner Catnip?" He asks with a playful glint in his eye. " 'Course." I mutter rolling my eyes but still smiling. He grins at me.

"So do you know what we're supposed to do because I honestly don't." I say chuckling.

"What you can do is go back to your damn reservation!" Some redneck kid blurts, his eyes burning into the back of my head.

Gale and I share a look before we go back to our own business as if nothing happened. So does the teacher.

. . .

"Want a smoke?" Matt says, lighting him up one.

"What kind?" I ask, as if I'd actually consider it.

"Menthol." He answers.

"No thanks." At my disinterest, the kid shrugs and then, trying for a puff, accidentally blows smoke in my face. I go into a coughing fit. "Don't go dying on me Catnip, not when I got you ice cream and everything." Gale says, handing me a cone.

"Ooh my favorite, rocky road." I say taking it from him, licking up as much of the creaminess as I can.

"Mmmm." I murmur, throwing my head back in pleasure.

Gale smiles at me with his eyes but raises his eyebrows as if a sarcastic comment is bubbling at the surface.

I push him playfully. He flashes his teeth at me before laughing heartily, even pretending to almost fall over. I roll my eyes. He links his arm in mine.

"Walk you home?" He asks all gentleman-like.

"Well if you're sure since I know it's so very out of your way." I say sarcastically. He's literally right across the hall.

"I don't think it will be much of a problem at all." He says all chirpy. And we stroll further on this sunny, sunny day.

. . .

*Cue the preview to Chapter 3*

"I thought I told you to go back to your damn reservation." The voice snakes around my neck like icky slime as the boy walks what's supposed to be an intimidating circle around me. Too close. He's too close to me.

"Get away from me." I growl under my breath.

"What was that?" He says as he stops in front of me, yet not at all obscuring my view of the boys gathering in a cluster nearby. I'm about to open my mouth again when my words turn to dust in my mouth at the sight of a pair of blue eyes coming out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hello my faithful readers! Just wanted to say I really appreciate you guys reading my story and all, and remember you can leave me a review anytime *hint hint* Anyways! Enjoy Chapter 3: Chapter hasn't been named yet (ideas?)

Not seeing in color

Chapter 3

Recap :

"I thought I told you to go back to your damn reservation." The voice snakes around my neck like icky slime as the boy walks what's supposed to be an intimidating circle around me. Too close. He's too close to me.

"Get away from me." I growl under my breath.

"What was that?" He says as he stops in front of me, yet not at all obscuring my view of the boys gathering in a cluster nearby. I'm about to open my mouth again when my words turn to dust in my mouth at the sight of a pair of blue eyes coming out of the shadows.

"Peeta," My mouth utters breathlessly. The boys look in confusion from one of us, and then to the other. But I am unaware of them. This boy, this perfectly nice boy, - or so he seemed to me - what business could it be of his to be hanging with this motley crew? These are mean racist boys, and I did not get that vibe from Peeta. If anything, he acted as if he could have a crush on me.

I blush at the thought, trying to get my head together before narrowing my eyes at him. Peeta looks at me with those big blue eyes as if peering into my soul. He doesn't even seem fazed by my gaze. At this my eyebrows furrow, because I simply do not understand. I think I even tilt my head to the side a little, because my braid tickles my shoulder. And that's the last thing I remember before I'm yanked by my hair and forced to my knees.

. . .

I walk into school the next day limping. I get a few stares, but other than that, nothing. I can't find Gale in class anywhere. It's all pretty mundane.

A few minutes later, I'm picking up my lunch tray at the cafeteria. I wonder who I should sit with if Gale isn't here today.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chants draw me to the scene, and I'm surprised at what I see. Gale has Peeta by his collar, his shirt balled up in his fist.

He raises another up to Peeta's jaw. I don't even blink, something just clicks inside me. Next thing I know, I'm running in front of Peeta to keep Gale from hitting him. Gale's fist just barely skims my jaw before he jerks it back.

"Katniss, what the hell?" He shouts at me.

I cup my face where he hit me, then think better of it and lower my hand back to my side. I feel someone graze their hand over my arm. I know it's Peeta's touch, so I turn around to face him.

"Katniss, you really didn't have to do that." Peeta says, shaking his head.

"Especially -" He starts, with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't." I say, pressing my finger to his lips. He furrows his eyebrows before slanting them upward like a cute little puppy dog. He looks conflicted.

"I can't believe you right now." Gale says, snapping my attention back to him.

I look around and then point to myself. "Me?" I ask. Gale widens his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. This was for you." He gestures to himself and Peeta. I narrow my eyes at what he implies. "And you ruined it." I open my mouth but I'm not sure what to say. But it's too late now, because he's already walking away.

"Come Katniss, we need to talk." Peeta says dragging me away from all the prying eyes. "Alone," he adds when we reach the courtyard outside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! I'm very happy to have gotten my first on this story and hope to get more. Or even PM me if you like. Let me know your questions and concerns or ideas. I'm also happy to see from my trusty traffic stats that this story has exceeded 300 views and has over 100 faithful readers. Thank you for your time!

Also.

To Rage :

Thank you so much, so glad you like the story! Please keep reading haha

Now where were we. Oh, right.

Not Seeing in Color

Once we reach the blissfulness of the courtyard he turns on me.

"You have to stop this, Katniss." He says to me forcefully.

"What did I do wrong?" I say taken aback. "I was just trying to help,"

"It doesn't matter - I - I don't deserve your help, so just leave me alone!" He shouts with a painful look on his face before storming away, leaving me in his dust. "Peeta!" I yell, slamming open the door to the cafeteria. He starts to walk faster, so I start chasing him with the wind. I don't care if I look like a fool, I only care that I figure out what in the world is going on.

My lips are parting to say his name again when all of a sudden I'm stopped by one of Peeta's stupid friends.

"Who's this girl following you around like a lost little red puppy dog?" One of them snarls. I glare at him intensely. "Oh," he says in disgust. "It's her."

"Good to see you too." I say sarcastically, raising my jaw in pride.

"Dude," Peeta's friend Clyde says in concern. "You know your mom will kill you if you talk to her, like ever, right? Or if she ever finds out how you feel -"

"Quiet!" Peeta says abruptly, startling us. "Just don't worry about it man." He says in a smaller voice. "Whatever, baker boy, you're lucky we don't beat your ass after the way you treated us that night." My blood runs cold as it comes to my memory. They're referring to that night they started ganging up on me, so Peeta tried to save me. I'll never forget it. How can he think he doesn't deserve my help after the way he's helped me?

"I'm sorry Katniss, but I really can't speak to you anymore." Peeta decides, snapping me out of my thoughts. We make eye contact and the intensity of his gaze mixed with the crowd of both my enemies and his friends pressing in on me is enough to take my breath away. The first thing I feel is hurt. First he wants to come to my rescue, now he wants to shun me? This Peeta boy is obviously somebody I shouldn't trust. There's compassion in his eyes but betrayal in his words. He doesn't want to be seen with me because he knows of the hatred towards my people. He's just like the rest of them! My voice cracks at the end when I say it out loud, and then I'm running away trying to hold back tears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Welcome back my lovely readers! Special shoutout to Rage! I am proud to say this story got 800 views last month, let's keep those coming! Sorry for late update, I'm going to be kinda inconsistent but I can promise I'll have new chapter up at least once a month, like now. Also, I'd like to request for more reviews? Plz? I'd really appreciate it! Thank you ㈎9

Chapter 5 : News Flash

"Catnip, have you seen the paper lately?" Gale asks me.

"Well I don't exactly read the paper, so -"

He throws the Tattle Tales, our county newspaper at my head. "Well read then!" He says urgently. "Okay,okay!" I say throwing my hands up in surrender.

The headline reads :

Mayor Undersee's daughter gives us quite a scoop!

Madge Undersee is a young, aspiring news reporter. She attends school at Arizona High, - the same school as I , I note to self - and witnessed a very interesting scene of some familiar students outside of school after leaving the ice cream parlor. She noticed a friend, Katniss Evergreen, leaving the parlor with another student, Gale Hawtdog. She didn't think much of it, since according to Madge, everybody knows the two are inseparable. But which she did find interesting, is what happened after the two parted ways. Katniss was cornered by a group of fellow high school students, all of which were very menacing large boys whom shall not be named. They proceeded to harass Katniss, eventually yanking her by her hair to the ground, forcing her to her knees.

I have to bite my lip and look away for a little bit, because there it is, in black and white. And somehow that makes it too real for me. I can't believe this actually got reported... But I wonder, whose side is the writer on? I have to find out. My eyes flit back to the article.

They began to hurl insults at the girl as one boy kept her restrained to the ground by yanking at her hair some more anytime she attempted to writhe out of his grasp. She fought very hard at first, but eventually accepted defeat, bowing her head submissively.

I crumple up the paper in my hands and throw it away from me angrily.

Gale looks up, concern etched in the worry lines of his face.

"They make me sound like a weakling Gale!" I yell at him, yet somehow sounding insecure and defensive.

His eyes glisten with the sweat of guilt.

"Why would I want to read this?" I ask, my voice rising as I try to keep it from breaking.

"Why would you make me read this?" I start to stand up to make myself like a tower. No one can tear me down.

Gale starts to furrow his eyebrows at my accusing words.

"I'm going to find this Madge Undersee, and tell her to mind her own damn business!"

"Now wait Kat-"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

I run out of Panem Library, on a mission to track that Undersee girl down.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I'm back! Let's pick up from where we left off. Also, thanks for the continuous support Rage! I'll get back to Madge and Katniss in the next chapter. And a friendly reminder to the faithful readers that you're welcome to become faithful reviewers as well! Enjoy the story

Love, Summer

Chapter 6: The haunting memory of her and a world of maybes

Peeta's POV

My dad and I are drinking coffee together, watching the night melt away from the sky in the early hours of dawn. It's like any other day. We talk, tell about our day yesterday, fill the quiet with our laughter. Then he sits down with the newspaper, his face smiling until it's not anymore. Now he's in heavy concentration, eyes flitting rapidly from one line to the next.

"What is it dad?" I say, getting up wanting to take a look at the paper myself. He puts a finger up. I hover over by my seat, but I don't sit down. He walks over, places a hand on my shoulder in his own fatherly way, making my look up at him curiously. He gives me the mysterious newspaper. It reads:

Madge Undersee gives us quite the scoop!

Aspiring news reporter ... Dadadah ... Known as mayor's daughter ... Dadadadah ... Katniss Evergreen ... Dadada - wait a second, Katniss? Katniss Evergreen? They must have changed her name for privacy reasons. Gee they sure did keep it extra top secret by changing that one little letter. Hope you know I'm being sarcastic. Anyways,back to the paper.

Katniss was cornered by a group of fellow high school students, all of which were very menacing large boys whom shall not be named. They proceeded to harass Katniss, eventually yanking her by her hair to the ground, forcing her to her knees.

I grit my teeth at the memory, but continue reading.

They began to hurl insults at the girl as one boy kept her restrained to the ground by yanking at her hair some more anytime she attempted to writhe out of his grasp. She fought very hard at first, but eventually accepted defeat, bowing her head submissively.

Oh my god do I hate how this is worded. But I can't stop reading now.

That's when Peeta Melon - seriously, Melon? - Peeta Melon swooped in - well aren't I the knight in shining white armor of this story? - and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Let. Go. Of her." He ordered, his teeth clenched so words could barely escape his lips. The boy released Katniss's mangled braid. Peeta kneeled down to Katniss's level, took her hand gently.

I blink back wetness forming in my eyes remembering the tenderness of that moment. She squeezed my hand so tight, and then I heard her make that high pitched sound like a little kid makes when they've been trying not to cry. I kept searching for her eyes past all that hair that had fallen in her face. And then she looked at me, stared piercingly at me with those beautiful grey eyes. And I felt the world stop, just for us. Until our protective bubble broke and the guys were throwing stones at us. Like an unspoken agreement, we chose that moment to run away together. We finally stopped at the end of the avenue, panting for breath. This was it. Turning left meant where I was to go home and turning right was straight for Panem Orphanage. We stood facing each other, panting for breath and still holding hands.

I turned to go. I was going to leave without a word. I still can't believe it. And she tugged me back to her just like that, back into her world. The simple gesture was enough to make my heart melt. "Peeta you can't just leave." She said, her voice raw. I subconsciously pulled her closer. "Katniss, Katniss, I know, what was I thinking? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I -"

And she kissed me. I was so glad she found a way to get me to stop talking.

I felt so alive, my whole being humming with electricity. I had never gotten so intimate with her, nor did I think I ever would. But there we were. It seemed like forever until it stopped and then it was reduced to the mere seconds it really was. I held her by the elbows, not wanting to let go of her. Of this.

"I have to go." She told me. I looked down ruefully. "I know, I know you do and so do I." I said with finality. "So that's it then." She said as if in answering her own question, kicking a pebble. I brushed some hair out of her eyes reassuringly.

"Maybe not." I offered. She looked at me, with a look that begged the question, Maybe? It wasn't enough to make her hopeful, and I didn't really blame her. But my mom would kill me, hell, she'd kill both of us. But I didn't want her to know. I didn't want to hurt her. So I kissed her one more time and told her I'd see her at school. Curious, I read the last line of the article. It reads :

It was quite a moment that Peeta Melon and Katniss Evergreen shared, but would they ever speak again?

I couldn't help but wonder the same thing myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Seeing In Color

Chapter 7

Madge's POV

I wonder how my article in the paper went. Katniss is my best friend, so I went straight away to put her story to justice so people could see the way her people are treated. At first, I'll admit I was concerned about the confidentiality aspect but I -

SLAM! My thoughts are interrupted by a heavily breathing sweaty Katniss at my doorway. "Ummm..." I start to say. She stands there glaring at me for a few seconds, a bit scarily at that, until she finally finds herself a seat in a huff.

"Oh please do make yourself at home." I say albeit sarcastic. She huffs in annoyance again before looking at me, this time looking more like my friend again. "Madge how could you?" She asks, sounding sincerely hurt. Worried, I fidget in my seat, turning to face her better. "What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes as if it's obvious. "The paper." She says. "Oh..." I say trailing off, confused. "You made me sound like...like a -" She shudders before adding,

"Like a victim." "But Katniss," I say laughing. "That was the point. I was trying to tell people your story so they could understand what you went through."

"What I went through?" She says pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I mean, yeah. Isn't that what you wanted?" She smiles, rolling her eyes. "Oh Madge, you were just trying to be a good friend." I lower my head, looking at her like she's crazy. "Uh,yeah!" She laughs. "But Madge, if you knew me better, you'd know that I don't like being painted as the 'victim'. Even if it is for a good cause."

"Oh," I say cringing into myself. "But it's okay," she says laughing kindly. "Besides, I'm starting to have a feeling your writing has been tweaked a little bit." My writing, tweaked? I would be furious. "That's it, let me look at it." I say getting out my reading glasses and searching through the magazines on the mahogany coffee table. I find it, skim from line to line, and I must say, I am appalled. "They romanticized the whole freaking thing! What do they think this is, a love story?"

I feel Katniss shift from behind me. "What do you mean, love story?" I crane my neck to look at her. "Did you not read the whole thing?" I ask. Katniss snatches the paper out of my hand, and starts reading that paper in a way that lets me know she's soaking up the words like a little sponge! Her eyes just keep drinking it up and getting wider with the knowledge before she turns her head to the side like she's about to cry. "Katniss, you okay?" She blinks a few times to rid of the rising tears before they come. "Yeah, 'course." Then ironically enough, she sniffles. "Katniss, shut up, no you're not." She laughs. "Shut up Madge." I smile.

"This just, this stupid paper reminds me of that night, and how...and how I'll never get to have that with Peeta." I start piecing things together right then and there. I never even know about the thing that went down between Katniss and Peeta, but if it really did happen and that's not made up... Who's story did they report?


	8. Chapter 8: Just Let Me Catch My Breath

Not Seeing In Color

Chapter 8

Katniss' POV

I pick up my raggedy back pack and throw it around my shoulders on the way out the orphanage.

"Sweetheart,wait up." Haymitch says.

"Have you seen the - "

"Paper? Yeah, I've seen it. It's whatever."

"But I mean - "

"Really Haymitch. I'm fine."

He rolls his eyes and tips his flask back, then burps. I fan away his beer breath, even coughing a little just to be melodramatic.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

I smile sarcastically in a way that says I'm glad the conversation is over before walking out the door. I hear sneakers, or should I say a familiar pair of worn out converses, beating their way across the pavement to catch up with me.

"Catnip, wait up!" Gale shouts. I stop, but don't turn around.

"You're not still mad, right?" He says looking up occasionally as he ties his shoes. I exhale heavily.

"No, Gale." I say a bit reluctantly.

"Great." He says, punching me in the shoulder. I kick him in response, which makes him snort. The school starts to come into view when I see Peeta, kissing another girl up against the wall. Gale jumps in front of me a second too late, his eyes wide. I shrug.

"It's okay Gale, I already saw it." He stares at me, obviously still concerned and already growing protective.

"Want me to kick his ass?" He says, probably not even joking. I laugh, even though my heart is in pain.

"Nah, I can handle that on my own if I see it necessary."

"That's my Catnip!" He says going in for a high five. I slap his hand back, probably harder than I mean to, laughing again. As I push the school doors open, purposely averting my eyes from the couple making out, I feel Peeta's eyes blazing into me intensely. He doesn't say anything, but then he starts to chase me.

"Katniss!" I stop, putting my hand up to keep him from saying something that would probably just waste my time. "Look, okay? I get it. You'd be with me if you could but I'm not worthy of being seen with so you just decided to find the next girl. Move on with your life. So good for you. Why should I give a damn? In fact - " I'm interrupted by him putting his hands on my face and pressing his lips to mine. Soft, yet firm. Like he's trying to tell me something. I try to talk again but he just crashes our lips together over and over again until I'm out of breath. My mouth is still open as he drags his thumb across my lower lip. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a crowd forming but I don't even look away from Peeta's deep blue eyes as I whisper breathlessly, "Holy fuck."

"Katniss, don't ever for a second think that I'm afraid to be seen with you." He practically growls before walking away. I'm weak in the knees and more confused than ever, my mouth agape as he slips his hand right back into his girlfriend's hand as if nothing happened.


End file.
